voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Partheno
Partheno is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He's the ruler of the Virgo constellation. Background Partheno was born a demon from hell and his family was massacred during the war between heaven and hell over the goddess of fate's power when he was young. For reasons unknown, he was brought into the heavens but treated coldly by the other children because he was from hell. He was lonely and yearned for a place to belong. Sometime later, he encountered a survivor from hell and learned that he was the son and heir of the King of Hell. The survivor killed a family and replaced him as the boy "Partheno" who survived the massacre. The survivor was arrested by the gods and he assumed the boy's identity and essentially forgot who he was. As he got older, his demonic powers grew but was always ill because of the happiness he felt. The powers of a demon thrive on negative emotions and happiness weakens it. He then remembered who he really was and researched his family roots, and learned that demons have the power to attract people. Partheno realized that the other gods only really like him due to his power instead of himself, and felt even more lonely. He decided that since he had no place in heaven, he'll restore his father's power and revive hell. He joined the Department of Punishments and became one of the six gods who you can choose to protect you from the King of Hell. When you chose him, he has the perfect opportunity to revive hell, but then he fell in love with you. Insight Partheno - A God's Feeling.jpg Appearance Partheno has light brown, neck-length hair that's almost a pinkish tint, slender light brown eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Partheno wears the Department of Punishments uniform with white gloves. *'Modern Attire:' V-neck shirt, a light blue jacket, and a silver necklace. *'Winter Attire:' Partheno wears a grey sweater, a whitish parka with light leopard print and light brown furn trims. *'True Form:' Partheno wears a white chiton with dark reddish sash with gold trimming tied at his waist, gold sandals, a pair of thick golden bracelets, a pair of golden brooches that hold a sheer pink sash, an elaborate golden necklace with pink jewels, and a gold laurel wreath. Personality Partheno is a kind and cheerful god at first glance, but there are also times when he shows a more flirtatious and perverted side. Although he tries to cheer you up when you are down in the other gods' routes, there are times when he exclaims dirty things, such as when the gods are filming: you fall into a trap, and Partheno exclaims, "... Struggling and unable to move freely as she was trapped in the net... Wonderful! Even if it wasn't a mini skirt suit, pants suit is also great!"http://www.fateaid.tumblr.com But underneath he has a darker personality which he doesn't show it often. He is lonely and he claims that nobody understands him, though the first time he has said this was meant to be a joke. The darkness in his personality is not as severe by the end of the main story, when the king saves him (letting him accept "love") and deems him the God of Virgo. More coming soon... Special Ability Coming Soon... Summary of Routes Main Story You choose Partheno to protect you as he seems the kindest of the gods available. Strangely, he confesses his love and seduces you very early on, but what will you do when you are hit with the hard truth that everything he said was a lie? Epilogue With the King's permission, you and Partheno are now a couple. However, happy times are not always present, especially with the knowledge that Partheno was once a demon. However, this is a burden that you two will face and overcome together... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *His name comes from "Parthénos" which means "maiden or virgin" in Greek. **It's also an epithet for Greek Goddesses, commonly for Athena. **Partheno's name on his profile is 'Παρτηενο' but in English it's spelled out "Partieno", which is incorrect; 'Παρθένο' would be the correct spelling of his name. *He's the only demon out of the 12 gods, as he is the son of the King of Hell. **He's also the only god to betray you and the heavens in his route. *He's the only god to be intimate with you in the middle of the main story. *He's the the last zodiac god to be made. *The Japanese word for Virgo is '乙女座' ("otomeza"). '乙女' means "maiden" and '座' means "seat" or "constellation". The translation for this term would be "maiden zodiac". Citations Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Partheno Category:Characters Category:God Category:Demon Category:Virgo Sign Category:Antihero Category:Ladies' man